<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>11 by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226102">11</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Haha Wilbur is a Monster, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Necrophilia, M/M, No penetration, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>his breath, of course, got caught in his throat whenever a figure spoke out in the dark. “tommy, what do you think you’re doing?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>wilbur kept a journal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a book and quill of his thoughts, but he was super protective of the handheld literature. and claims that he will take it to the grave, and if he knew he was dying, he would burn it before anyone could view it. he always had it tucked away in his ender chest, away from eyes and prying hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and tommy never understood it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he got it to a certain degree. he knew it was basically the equivalent of some thirteen-year-olds diary. and wilbur had thoughts that he needed to let out without others knowing about it. it made sense. but he didn’t know why wilbur was protective to the point where he’d burn it when he died? he had told tommy directly that he trusts him to not look through it, in the occurrence of his permanent absence, or death. but to just throw it in flames?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what if there was something extraordinary inside? he could know cures, it could be fantasies, or cures or medicines, or something of the sort. it could be dreams, or songs. tommy sure did love wilbur’s songs. he loves the way his tone would waiver and comfortably ease someone, even the tensest could relax with the sound of a guitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but another part of him told him not to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>there might be something forbidden in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as he eyes it from the nightstand- could you even call it that? a pile of rocks which the book stood, next to a wool bed. but covered by his cloak. torn and tattered from usage over the years. obscured the journal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wilbur was a heavy sleeper, anywho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he pulls himself together, and walks over, tiptoes silently as his footsteps echo through the walls of the ravine, lined with torches and fire, stone and other such his toes slightly shivering at the chill of the stone. it made him feel electric up his spine. and caused him to ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he made absolutely sure that his tiptoes did not make any largely disturbing sounds. his toes making quick movements, although the calloused pads at the bottom of his feet making small pitter-patter, it’s highly doubtful that the older one would wake up from his slumber to scold tommy right here, it was already really late into the night, and tommy had been lately developing a sort of insomnia. a fear to close his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but he keeps going, it’s all he can do, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he makes it to that, and wraps his hands around the book after moving the cloak, his head turned over to wilbur after he noticed a certain movement, he was just adjusting in his sleep, his body turning to face away. tommy sighed very quietly in relief as he slowly pulled the book from the rocks, making absolutely sure that the rocks didn’t make any suspicious noises that would cause wilbur to stir from his slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he tiptoed away from the pile of rocks, his eyes weighed heavy and due to the near-lack of lighting, he really had to squint. he decided to stay in that room on the chance that he needed to make a run for it and leave the book there with wilbur. but cautiously, he toed back, and kept his eyes exclusively on wilbur, wide and nocturnal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>once he was assured, tommy sat cross-legged on the floor, the pages flipping were quite noisy, so he tried with all of his might to put his finger under the pages and flip them to the best of his ability without the friction making noise. but even the wobble of the paper caused crinkles to echo throughout the room. wilbur shuffled in his sleep again. tommy looked up again, started to regret what he was doing perhaps. a part of his brain told him that maybe this was a bad idea and he should run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and instead, he reads what’s on the page before him.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“i wish i could tell tommy how i feel, everyday</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>i am obsessed with the boy. i want to sniff his</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>hair and go through his clothes, steal every-</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>-thing he owns. i want to steal his hairs, and </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>i want to bury my dick deep inside of him. hes</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>everything i need. hes all i think about all the</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>time. hes in ym mind all the time. i grab him </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>and pull him close and he doesnt even care.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>hes so cute, i want to grab his little body and</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>grasp upon his little waist and hoist him up</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>against the wall and fuck him.”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>tommy[s eyes widened. he couldn’t believe it. he felt sick. but why? why did wilbur feel this way about him? why did he want to collect every aspect of him. his eyes were distracted by the paper, his eyes staring doing, as his finger traced a polaroid that he doesn’t remember wilbur taking. a blurry picture of his torso. with hearts drawn on it, it was hastily taped in, crooked to the side on the page. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he took a deep breathe, to deep for his liking. this is why he shouldn’t have read this. wilbur wants to touch him like this? his dick seems excited about it, but his bran knew it was wrong. he kept reading, out of some fucked up curiosity, forgetting that wilbur was there with him. the very man that wanted to plow into the small mans body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the blonde was trembling like a leaf, his heartrate fast. wilbur described so many sexually horrid scenerios with him. how he would do it if he had the chance, regardless of if tommy wanted it or not. his body was both excited and terrified. he almost couldn’t breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>his breath, of course, got caught in his throat whenever a figure spoke out in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tommy, what do you think you’re doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wilbur was stood up, and tommy was vulnerable. his eyes glued upon a page of wilbur's desires. he slowly shut the book as his eyes stuck to wilbur. his eyes blown wide with a fear that stinged them. his wanted to back up, maybe scream. his heart raced and told him he should escape, get away. but his body was frozen, and all he could do was let simple words fumble out of his mouth. with a wavy, trembling voice, he murmurs. “uh-- i was- iwas just--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>in my fucking privacy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” wilbur’s voice echoed, tommy’s heart dropped. and his fingers started to go numb, his heart started to race and his breath was caught in his threat. everything was still, if only for a moment, just fear coursing through tommy’s blood, filling his entire being with adrenaline. and he stepped closer, and tommy immediately scattered upwards in an attempt to at least keep level with wilbur, he backed up away from the man. but eventually, ht ta wall. “i was curious! pleasedonthurtme-- im </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry- AUGH!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>wilbur's hand met tommy's throat, pinning him against the wall, wilbur was so large and strong. his eyes read something only something so evil, its echoed in his head and it made his lips chapped, and he wanted to bite down on them and hope this wasn’t real. bite down from anxiety until they bled to wake himself up, to convince himself that he might be still in his bed. still in the comforting quilt of woven stitch. but even if tommy had woken up, the memory of the dream would be enough to scare him away for awhile. or at the very least, convince him he was crazy.</span>
</p><p><span>tommy didn’t realize when a knee was pressed into his crotch, activating his hormones like gasoline to a flame. he whimpered. “wilbur, </span><em><span>nono</span></em><span>, please, </span><em><span>nonoplease</span></em><b><em>please</em></b> <span>ill do </span><em><span>anything, </span></em><span>just not </span><b>this-</b><span>”</span></p><p>
  <span>a dark chuckle was heard as his body was left stiff to enjoy the pleasure, although tears were already burning into his cheeks like acid. wilbur let out another harsh deep chuckle as he purred into tommy's ear, biting it. “but tommy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what i </span>
  <b>
    <em>want…</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p><span>“i dont </span><b>want </b><span>this, wilbur </span><em><span>please</span></em><span>, </span><b>dont hurt me-</b> <b><em>please-</em></b><span>” he murmured gently, as wilbur just continued to rock his knee straight into tommy's crotch. he was already crying, but wilbur's face got so dangerously close to tommy face, his blue eyes blown wide with fear as those beautiful tears of gold crawled down his face. wilbur eyed him, before slowly licking up tommy's cheeks, tommy let out a moan, as a hot tounge was colliding with the warmth of his face. he would find this arousing if it weren’t for the assault that was happening. “wilbur, </span><em><span>no, no-</span></em><span>”</span></p><p>
  <span>“i wont hurt you baby, its going to be okay…” he hushed him, and tommy mewled as his body bucked back. wilbur's hand tightened around tommy's neck, and all tommy could do was cry, cry until he couldnt cry anymore, but all wilbur was doing was purring, whispering sadistic, sick estimations of lust coming from wilbur's mouth, causing tommy to struggle against him. “stop struggling baby, i know you want this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy couldn’t register4 whenever he hear the pull of trousers, but not of his own, tommy looked down to see wilbur, who was pulling out his full cock for the two to see. wilbur started to use his calloused hand to pet the side of it. “look at how happy it is to see you, tommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i dont </span>
  <em>
    <span>want this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>wilbur </span>
  <b>pleasedontdothistome</b>
  <span>” tommy backed into the wall as a means to get away from the man. but wilbur just looked up at tommy, sadistically and sick. tommy wanted to throw up, he felt nauseous, but he cant fight against wilbur. his twears falling again, he didnt pull tommy's pants down, instead, his hands went to go grasp tommy's wrists and push them against the wall. tommy's breathing started to get louder, and small weeps starting to echo across the ravine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as wilbur stuffs his dick straight between tommy's legs, his finds himself struggling by tommy starting to kick his legs and whine, fighting back against the movements from wilbur. the advances making tommy more and more scared. a part of him wishes that grinding was all he wanted. “</span>
  <b>WILBUR</b>
  <span>! no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, no, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>NO NO PLEASEDONT</em>
  </b>
  <span>--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wilbur slammed him back into the docks, his dick slotted under tommy’s clothed erection, as wilbu’rs legs were trapped to prevent tommy from spreading his apart. he went to tommy’s ear and bit it harshly, making tommy let out a weep. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>shut your fucking mouth.</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy whimpered, and let out a desperate whine as he continued to fight back. albeit very weakly. he whined and preyed out for something to ease him. his voice letting out a desperate, cruel mewl. a cry for something. it echoes sickly throughout the entire ravine. buried 6 feet farther below than any corpse, tommy cries and shied away from wilbur, who was grasping his throat so tightly. with fingernails digging roughly into tommy’s flesh. little crescent-shaped holes making form on the shell of his body.</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><b>WILBUR!!</b> <em><span>NO</span></em><b><em>, NO </em></b><em><span>DONT</span></em><b><em> HURT ME-!</em></b><span>” tommy thrashed again, against the hands, against the tight of his pressing. he wanted to spare wilbur. he would scream and scream until his voice gave out. until everything in his body was weared down to the point of no use. thrashing around in a suddenly unlocked hysteria. “</span><em><span>I WONT TELL </span></em><b><em>ANYONE</em></b><span>, </span><em><span>PLEASEPLEASE--</span></em><span>”</span></p><p>
  <span>wilbur slammed him against the wall again, the torn screams of a broken child wasn’t going to phase him. he had lost the sanity to his being awhile ago, when the bombs went off, so did he. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>if you dont shut the FUCK up-</em>
  </b>
  <span>” wilbur gripped tommy's hair, and those blue eyes would only stare straight at wilbur in fear as he kept fucking TALKING. wilbur had already snapped. but he cant let go of the child. he gets the hand that was blocking tommy’s throat to grasp upon tommy's nose, and plug it with his pointer finger and his thumb, and then make a suction with the cup of his hand so that he couldn’t breathe. tommy cries out under the mouth, and wilbur started to thrust into the crotch of the boy. he would struggle, and cry under the hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the older wasn’t fucking stupid. he knew how long he could leave the boys breath to be completely obscured. wilbur thrust his hard-on into the thighs of the boy. he kept trying to fight, his limbs thrashing about and fighting back, his hands restricted by wilbur's other hand. so he couldn’t even claw and cry out about the hands covering his mouth. muffled screams came from the boys mouth. the entire area covered in darkness, and tommy’s eyes were starting to weigh heavy. tommy started to freak out, even more, when </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit, hes going to kill me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wilbur wishes that he could grasp at the course weaves, and lean closely into tommy’s ear. but he just opted for leaning into his ear. blue, screaming eyes trailing his every movement, his sexual groans mewled out as his dick was stimulated, leaking precum all across the crotch of the boys shorts. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>once you die, i want to preserve you…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” wilbur chuckled as he bit the exterior of the ear, tommy mewling as his thrashing slightly slowed, his complaints starting to die down as his eyes weighed heavy even more. wilbur’s hand upon his mouth and nose not budging. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>i want to stuff you somewhere safe, where you’ll never expire…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” wilbur goes on, geting faster, letting out a very sexual moan into tommy's ear. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>i want to use you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>over</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>tommy's eyes flutter, he cant breathe, he nearly completely stills. with his heart still racing, wilbur thrusts in especially, punctuating what he wants to emphasize. he purrs, and pries at the shell of tommy's ear again with his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“and </span>
  <b>
    <em>over</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>he thrusts again. another whimper. tommy’s eyes creak open to stare at wilbur’s face. fluttering desperately, the tears having painted him quite nicely. wilbur didn’t want to ever let the boy go. he didn’t let his hard free up, not one bit. tommy hasn’t accepted death, but when he’s already being knocked into a slumber, its not like he has a choice.</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>and</span></em> <b><em>over</em></b><em><span>.”</span></em></p><p>
  <span>wilbur thrusts once more, tommy's entire body like a puppet as it complies with the movements, slightly going limp and frail. he chuckles. tommy whimpers as his dick is slightly stimulated as wilbur keeps thrusting himself in the thighs of the broken boy. his eyes fall. “and yknow tommy? i would treat you so </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy whined again, slipping out of it all. his body completely relaxed. “and yknow, you’re so relaxed, and so cute right now, completely under my control…” he let go of tommy’s arms slowly, wilbur testing the waters, making sure tommy wouldn’t fight back. “its so easy to </span>
  <em>
    <span>break </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, you know that?” wilbur licked the ear, his voice so sensually low. tommy was limping, as tommy's arms fell down. and then wilbur sighed. “as terrible as i may seem, i am merciful, tommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>his hand retracted from tommy’s mouth, and tommy near immediately started to inhale and exhale deeply, coughing a few times as his voice heaved with desperation, tears going down his face as oxygen entered his system again. “look at you, tommy! </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re just perfection…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy, meanwhile, was gasping for air, and wasnt even concerned with the fact that wilbur was thrusting into him at such an unnaturally fast pace, instead, what tommy was focused on was the pounding headache he was already starting to be the receiving end of whenever blood finally started to circulate in his system again. meanwhile, breathing in and out, his eyes came backt o life and looked at wilbur. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>leta--pleasei-</span>
  </em>
  <span> i want,, go </span>
  <em>
    <span>home.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i know you’re scared tommy, but i </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do that…” tommy shook his head from side to side. he murmured out </span>
  <em>
    <span>no… no, no… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“yes, yes tommy, i had to… you wouldve </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ran away…</span>
  </em>
  <span> and we cant have </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>happening, </span>
  <em>
    <span>can we?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” wilbur promised aloud. and all tommy could do was weep, as wilbur's body started to rock into tommy even more, faster, and hotter. both of wilbur's hands suddenly wrapped around tommy's body, his arms trapped on his sides as wilbur thrust faster and faster. tommy just kept his eyes closed, and his head hung low as he wept, wilbur got for frantic with his movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>im gonna cum, tommy.” he got closer to the blondes ear again. tommy shivered under wilbues touch as he softly protested. “nono,... no-”. wilbur grunted and got even faster, closing tommy's legs even more as his pants were already soiled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah… </span>
  </em>
  <span>im gonna cum all over you, baby…” he let out a sick giggle that echoed through tommy's mind, he wanted to back away, but tommy was in a paralyzed state of fear. and he had the fera that if he even so much as moved an inch for the older, they would trap him in the chamber of no air, for him to lose himself to his last life. </span>
</p><p><span>“gonna cum all over your little thighs, ruin your clothes, make you smell like me… </span><b>only me…</b> <em><span>hnng god tommy--</span></em><span>” wilbur thrust even faster, chasing after that sick, fantasy. “</span><em><span>i want to pump your corpse with cum, </span></em><span>until you’re body is nothing but it, fill you up until you’re puffed up, i want to touch you--</span><em><span>god-</span></em><span>” wilbur's hands went to tommy's hair as he went to messily kiss the little boy. the little boy didn’t respond at all, his body perfectly still. wilbur pulled back, with a hot huff, to exclaim. “</span><em><span>yesyes! </span></em><span>play dead… </span><em><span>i wanna rape you.</span></em><span>”. wilbur's long fingers gripped tommy's hair and pushed his face into his.</span></p><p>
  <span>tommy could feel wilbur's body tremble, his climax so fucking close, his tounge intruding upon tommy's body, he would grip, and pull at the golden locks on the top of tommy's head. thrusting and thrusting, fucking him into the sick oblivion as he groaned. wilbur pulled away finally, eyes blown with lust as he thrusted harsher than any other time, feeling trains of cum coat his thighs and his crotch. wilbur aimed it perfectly to make tommy so fucking hot and lewd. tommy mewled out as the dick rubbed against him. it was not necessarily pleasuring. but more like an alert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>good tommy…</span>
  </em>
  <span> god you’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” wilbur grasps tommy's body, his fingers pulling his hair to make him go to ground level. tommy yelped out, and his eyes were shocked, looking up, but it was no use as wilbur's cock was now face-to-face with tommy. tommy gulped, and his innocent (no more) eyes looked back at the length. he didn’t want it, but for some unexplainable reason. his mouth watered. but he lurched forward and let it rub against his cheek as wilbur used his foot, clothed with a sock, to smear the cum that was painted into the shorts of tommy. tommy growled out, but wilbur kept going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wilbur watched the light color of the gooey fluid was getting smeared and mixed into his clothes. “does that feel good?” he giggled, but tommy didn’t answer, he didnt want to answer. because the truth could cause wilbur to hurt him again. and as much as he wanted to hate it though, the sensation of his dick being rubbed by wilbur's foot was still there. and that caused him to double over, and mewl out a small bit. his scrunched his face as he still felt the dick on his cheek, but it started to sprinkle with another fluid, and tommy sat up a bit to wipe at the fluid. wilbur giggled. “oh, of course, its near morning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you little rascal decided to come in here so late…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy hung his head low again, but wilbur just laughed as he let his foot gently press tommy back against the wall, but only on his knees. he finally managed to look at the clothes that tommy had been wearing. a pair of boxers and a red tshirt. wilbur decided that he looked so cute like this, and that he wanted to keep him pinned here for all eternity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you know, i could cut your wrists open, chain you to a wall, and leave you for dead.” tommy started to breathe heavy again, and looked at wilbur’s face. his chest was clearly heaving, as thump thump. thump thump. thump thump. thump thump. could he felt from his foot. tommy shook his head. no, no. please. wilbur could imagine him saying. but before it could even come out the voice of the youth, wilbur just let out his thoughts. “well, im sorry tommy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy started to stand, but wilbur’s foot pressed down even further down onto tommy’s chest. “but i cant exactly have anyone finding out about this. you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and my execution is already on the line” he purred. “i can’t have anyone knowing i touched you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“besides…” wilbur started to grasp at tommy's body. “you’re all mine. i want you to be in my possession, </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p><span>wilbur immediately scooped up tommy in his arms, letting tommy suddenly start to frail, he starts to panic again. “</span><em><span>wilbur</span></em><span>, where are you taking me-- </span><b><em>nonono dont hurt me-</em></b><span>”. wilbur just kept a tight grip on tommy's body as he carried him out his room, and climbing down a staircase, past an old spawner and other such. the staircase, leading to an old dungeon-type place. while tommy looks around, he starts to scream. “</span><b><em>WILBUR, I WONT TELL ANYONE,</em></b> <em><span>DONT HURT ME- PLEASEPLEASE!!</span></em><span>”</span></p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>youre going to love it here tommy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. wilbur quickly swing open the door and threw tommy in, tommy did fall on the ground, but he immediately scattered back up to pry at wilbur to get himself out. “</span>
  <b>WILBUR, PLEASE-- </b>
  <b>
    <em>I LOVE YOU, </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>iwontgoawayfromyou pleaseplasepleASEPLEASE!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the unignorable sound of chains rumbled, and wilbur had to pull tommy to the ground, dragging his body across cold stone as he straddled the youths body. making sure that it was snug. he chained the little ones arms up in nice, intricate chains. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>LEAVE ME ALONE- </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>wilburplease, PLEASE PLEASE i wont tell ANYONE!!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“dont be so ungrateful, tommy!” he chuckles, as the chains rustle nicely. theyre all smooth and new, just for tommy! “i bought them brand new, so that they're nice and comfortable. you’re going to love it here, tommy… trust me.” tommy's arms were pinned up, but tommy still had free walking access across the small room. but the smaller one just kept thrashing about, whining and crying. “HELP!</span>
  <em>
    <span> IM GOING TO </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>DIE HERE,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> PLEASE</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”. wilbur put down a sleeping pack and then turned back. he could hear the rustle of chains as screams started to echo and erupt through the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>HELP! SOMEBODY, </b>
  <b>
    <em>ANYBODY</em>
  </b>
  <b>!</b>
  <span>” wilbur could only chuckle as he locked the door behind him, and walked back up the stairs, to shut that door as well. hearing screaming and pounding upon gate doors. “TECHNO!! </span>
  <em>
    <span>PHILZA,</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> DREAM, </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>SOMEBODY</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>! ANYBODY! icanticantbehere--</em>
  </b>
  <span>” tommy's sobs of a broken voice, the halls of greyed out shadows was the only thing that could be comprehended as wilbur walked out, and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tommy would grow adjusted, eventually.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>